1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a body and particularly a camera to be gripped with good stability.
2. Description of Related Art
For a recent small sized and light weight camera which is called a compact digital camera, it is very common to dispose a zoom lens, a liquid crystal display and a shutter release button on a front surface, a back surface and an upper surface of a small solid rectangular body of the compact digital camera, respectively.
For the above mentioned compact digital camera with the solid rectangular body, in order to improve its operability and photographing manner suitability, there have been performed various designs disclosed for example on Japanese Patent Laid open Nos. 2001-033866, 2003-315885, 2004-179850 and H11-127370.
Recently, it is possible for the compact digital camera disclosed in the above documents to take a high quality image as a result of improved lens performance and increased pixel numbers of imaging elements. However, the more the pixel numbers are, the more remarkable deteriorations to the image quality caused by hand shaking of the camera would be apparently appeared.
Although the compact digital camera is expected to be of a smaller body size, while this makes it difficult to hold the camera. Furthermore, since the liquid crystal display for displaying images is desired to be larger, therefore a body panel section except the liquid crystal display in the back surface of the camera becomes further smaller.
The smaller the above mentioned body panel section except the liquid crystal display becomes, which makes the camera difficult to be gripped, the more likely the hand shaking of the camera happens.